


Tied to You

by LunaticClassic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticClassic/pseuds/LunaticClassic
Summary: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange for Toastie the KnowPrompt: Post-time skip: A quiet moment--Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	Tied to You

The goddess tower’s crumbling remains creaked under each footstep, and Felix was careful where he placed his feet. He could hear pebbles dislodging off the beaten steps, rolling down the spiral staircase as he kept walking up. The dawn winked at him lazily, and he had to shield his eyes for a moment once he broke past the quiet gloom of the tower and into the light. 

Breathing in cold air that stung his chest, he exhaled warm breath that rose in a sea of smoke. All of Fodland stretched out in front of him, from the battered churned fields of the monastery to the slightest peaks of the far reaching mountains to the north. So many people died fighting over frozen chunks of dirt, and that wasn’t stopping anytime soon. There was time to cry over what they’d all lost later, but for now, a gnarled feeling in his chest had loosened if only slightly at the return of Dimitri’s senses. What it cost to get it back still felt like too much, and he struggled quietly on his own to figure out how he was supposed to manage all the responsibilities that were his now. 

It felt selfish, breathing in all this air and finding things to complain about. He’s not even sure what he’s angry about anymore, just that he’d spent so much time hardening up his heart that it felt unsafe to lean into vulnerability like he could as a kid. But then, back then he’d still had most of his family to depend on. Now it was just him. 

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, he let the haphazardly done tie in his hair slip off, fine with the way the wind whipped his bangs around his face. The ends were choppy from where he’d sliced any locks past his shoulders off with a dagger, and he remembered with some satisfaction the look of absolute devastation when Sylvain caught him holding the shorn chunk in his hand like a dead pheasant. 

That brought the faintest smirk to his face, remembering that there were still some people who paid attention to what he was doing, be the actions big or small. 

“But enough of this. It’s too cold to waste time up here.” Grumbling to himself, he took the stairs two at a time, gauging his steps in the poor lighting. And maybe if he’d stayed up there grinning like a fool for just a few minutes longer, he wouldn’t have rounded the final steps out the tower and almost tripped over a mass of fur. 

Swearing under his breath, Felix barley managed to keep his footing, more startled when a hand darted out to snatch his wrist. Hissing, he almost drew his sword, but stopped when he recognized the clawed gauntlet and single blue eye peering up at him.

“Unhand me you- oh what are you doing here.” It came out was more of a demand than a question, and he quickly snatched his arm back, pressing it against his chest like he’d been burned. What he’d thought was an especially large dog was actually just the boar prince himself, hunched over a comically small cat. 

The cat he’d named Muffin, a fact that he’d never disclose to the present company, and would probably take to his grave. Hating having to keep eye contact with Dimitri, Felix flicked his gaze over at Muffin, who flicked her tail in annoyance, as if she was blaming Felix for taking away the attention Dimitri had been giving her. 

“Well excuse me princess.” 

Snapping at the cat, who seemed more interested in licking her paw, Felix didn’t catch the confused look on Dimitri’s face until he heard him clear his throat. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the pet name, but that one was a little different from the usual, Felix.” 

Rising to his feet, Dimitri, annoyingly, towered over Felix, apparently confident that he could defend himself after teasing the swordsman, despite having no weapon of his own against the two swords strapped to Felix’s hip. 

But instead of a lance or sword or some bejeweled dagger used to get betrothed (or some custom just as convoluted), Dimitri pulled a tie out of his hair, undoing the little ponytail that kept his hair in some semblance of order. His weapon of choice it seemed. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Felix hissed as he tried not die on the spot for his poor choice of words. “You’re as graceful as a one winged wyvern.” Crossing his arms, he did his best to deliver a scathing glare, and was absolutely not eyeing the way the light was flitting through Dimitri’s fair hair. 

Dimitri for his part, shrugged. “And yet you just might be the more disheveled looking between the pair of us.” Offering out the tie between his index and middle fingers, he ventured to ask, “May I help fix that, or am I in danger of losing these fingers at the very suggestion?” 

“The thought makes me feel sick.” Is what he meant to say. But he hesitated just long enough for Dimitri to take a step forward, then another. Mouth set in a hard frown, he studied the scrapes against the front of Dimitri’s armor, still as he felt cool metal brushing through his scalp. 

He heard a tongue click, and not his own. Dimitri, dropping his attempt, stuck the tie in his mouth before pulling off his gauntlets. “A little worried that I might cut you with these on,” he explained before dropping the gloves against the ground, clanking heavily as they hit the floor and scarring off poor Muffin. 

Rolling his eyes, Felix sighed through his nose. “Tactless as ever you oaf.” But he didn’t complain when Dimitri let yet another treasonous jab against his person slide, simply returning to running his now warm fingers dutifully through Felix’s hair, doing his best to be gentle as he pulled the dark locks back. Felix felt like he imagined that Dimitri let himself linger, touch a bit too soft as he brushed against Felix’s ear or ran against the back of his neck to gather his hair up. Up and back down, he felt his hair being moved his way and that, as though Dimitri couldn’t quite decide how he wanted to tie things off. 

But finally, and maybe a little too soon, he felt fingers slide against the crown of his head, pulling half of his hair up while the rest still rested against his nape. And then he realized the style emulated the one Dimitri had been sporting moments ago. Scoffing, Felix wondered if this was the only look that Dimitri knew how to do. 

Despite the work being done, he still felt the ends of his hair being carded through, and he blinked, not even realizing that he’d closed his eyes a while ago. For as much as he’d always told Dimitri to shut up, Felix wished that the prince would say something now, unsure what to do with how close he was and how gentle, how unlike him but still so familiar. Biting his lip, he fumed quietly to himself until finally, finally the silence broke. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Letting me take care of you.”


End file.
